doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Barry19/Deep Breath Review!
Since Deep Breath aired yesterday, here is my review. Beware, it contains spoilers, so don't read it if you haven't seen the episode yet! The new Doctor So the new Doctor was really good. I really liked him. He was really funny, he and is scottish accent ia amazing. He also seems like a much darker Doctor, which would be awesome, and very good for the show. I believe he will become many people's favourite Doctor, and maybe even mine! It was funny to see how he was confused with everything after his regeneration, and how he didn't understand bedrooms, and didn't like english accents. There were also some hints to the Pompei face getting explained, and I hope it will return later in the series. Rating (from 1-10): 9/10 I have only seen one episode, so I can't really rate, but he was fantastic, and deserves it! Companions and side characters I don't understand why all those people complain because 'Clara should have known he had regenerated'. I quite understand her, however. How would you feel the man who you liked suddenly changed into a much older and darker man, who didn't even know who he was and who you was, and you would be stuck with a lizard woman, a patato head, and a human, all you don't really know that well, with also a T-Rex in the thames. Yes, I would be pretty scared and confused. As for the Paternoster Gang, they were really good. They really seemed to know how to handle this (asive they've done it before(?)), and they kept calm in the situation. As always, Strax was really awesome, and Vastra and Jenny were awesome ninjas once again. I really loved the scene they fought against all the Clockword Droids. They were brilliantly used in this story. Rating: 10/10 All the characters were brilliantly used. Villians So here we come to the villians: the Clockwork Repair Droids. I loved to see them return, and this time, they were even more horrifying than last time. It was really scary to see them using (and taking off) Human parts, and I must say, it was quite scary. They made a fantastic return! The Half Faced Man (who also was a Repair Droid) seemed to be the leader of the group, and he was a really dark and scary villian. I liked how he just walked on the streets, and then randomly kidnapped someone to get his (or her) 'parts'. I really enjoyed his fight with the Doctor, and how they left it unknown if the Doctor killed him or he commited suicide. Also, he might even return this season, as we saw in the mysterious ending (see "Story Arcs" beneath for more details on this). Rating: 9.2/10 A really horrific villian, and I surely hope they will return in the future, to have a deadly battle with him once more. This time, they were even more scary than last time. Plot So here we get to the plot. It was quite a good episode, although it seemed to have some unnessacery things, just to fill those 80 minutes. I had expected more of the T-Rex - her being part of the Repair Droid's deadly plan, and actually attacking people and destroying things - sadly, we can't have all. However, there also were some scenes that felt like just some space-filling ones. I can't really seem to explain why, but it seemed a bit rushed now and then. For the rest, it was absolutely amazing. I really loved how the characters had to handle with the new Doctor, and the new Doctor trying to find out who he was. It seemed like this episode could also be 70 minutes, though, but it was really awesome, and I like it the way it is. The return of the Repair Droids was scary, especially how they just snathed people and took their body parts. Rating: 8.4/10 Story arcs Now it seems that there will be more than one story arcs in this series. The first one is the (still) unexplained face. Although the Doctor did mention it had times, he didn't seem to remember where he had seen it before. However, now he is (probably) finished recovering from regeneration, I think he might remember it. The second story arc is the woman in the shop and the person who put the thing in the paper. Who was she? Was she the woman we saw at the end, who claimed to be the Doctor's girlfriend? We'll find out soon... (I hope!) Last but not least, the end. After his death, he came to that mysterious world. The woman said the was in heaven. The woman, however, is the Gatekeeper of the Nethersphere (whatever that is :S The path to heaven, maybe?), and she will appear in the finale too, which are called Dark Water and Death in Heaven. So who is she actually? She said to be the Doctor's girlfriend. Is she Clara from the future? River? Jenny? The Rani? Female Master? Anyone is possible! I guess we just have to wait and see... Overall story rating I give this story an 9/10. It was really great, the villians were awesome and terrifying, the Doctor was amazing, but there were just some parts that seemed to only be there for space-filling. Next time: Into the Dalek! Category:Blog posts